


Three's "The Company"

by MooseKing, romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Espionage, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKing/pseuds/MooseKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Natasha are the three Fury calls when there's a dangerous situation that he needs resolved and fast. They're the best at what they do and they work smoothly as a team. It also only takes one call to get the three of them.Because where one is, the other two are (it says so on their apartment lease).  So when Fury calls it's another case for Mr. and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. But they don't go to work until they've kissed each other goodbye.(or: poly!domestic!spies!)





	Three's "The Company"

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge thank you to king-of-moose for the art and ideas that inspired this story. You've been great to work with, and I've really had a blast writing for your universe. 
> 
> Warnings at the end. Please read and take care of yourself.

Bucky’s head is on the couch cushion, tilted at an uncomfortable angle, but moving would require shifting Steve and waking him up. Steve’s sprawled out on the floor, his head in Bucky’s lap. His face is turned to the side and his arms are curved around Bucky’s hips, hands at the back of his ass under the couch. Bucky glances at his watch, then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, about to call it a night when he hears the front door open.

He turns his head as Natasha walks into the room, dropping her backpack silently to the floor as she makes her way over to the two of them. Bucky smiles once she can see him, unable to keep it from spreading into a grin as she walks over and straddles Steve, sinking down on top of him and settling just above the curve of his ass as she leans in and licks Bucky’s lips. “Hi.”

“Mm.” He sets his hand on her shoulder, then runs it up to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. She kisses him this time, biting at his lower lip before pressing her mouth to his. Bucky makes a low noise as he parts his lips and her tongue slips between them.

The kiss is slow and warm, testing the waters, though it deepens as Bucky’s fingers slide up into her hair. Natasha’s hands slide into his hair as well, clenching into fists and tugging lightly. Bucky inhales sharply and his hips jerk. They break apart at the low growl, both of them looking down at Steve, sleepy and irritated from being woken.

“I’m right here.”

“I know,” Natasha says with a grin. “That’s part of the fun.”

“His dick is poking me in the face.”

This time Bucky responds. “Also part of the fun.”

Steve makes another noise and bites Bucky’s thigh. Bucky yelps in response, sharp and loud against Natasha’s mouth. In retaliation, she jabs her knees into Steve’s sides. He pushes himself to his hands and knees, which causes Natasha to fall forward and smack her head against Bucky’s before tumbling off of Steve and onto the floor. 

“This is, for the record, a shitty welcome home.”

“You bit me.” Bucky shoves Steve’s shoulder and Steve falls to the side, rolling away from him. “Now I have to get a rabies shot. Who knows where you’ve been.”

He looks from Bucky to Natasha and grins, getting up on his knees and leaning over so he’s face to face with Natasha. “You want a better welcome home?”

“You have something in mind?”

He rubs his nose against hers, nuzzling softly. Bucky watches her smile as she turns her face, her lips meeting Steve’s. It’s slow and warm and easy until it isn’t, Steve tugging Natasha closer until he’s kneeling, ass on his heels, and Natasha’s straddling his thighs.

“Excuse me? Are you forgetting something?” 

Natasha pulls out of the kiss, her teeth tugging Steve’s lower lip, letting it go when Steve lets out a low moan. She looks at Bucky, tilting her head like she’s thinking. “I don’t think so. Can you think of anything, Rogers?”

“I hate you,” Bucky grumbles as he gets to his knees and slides a hand up Natasha’s back. He kisses her, giving lie to the words as if there were some danger of her believing him, and then he looks at Steve. “I hate you too.”

“That so?” Steve removes his hand from Natasha’s hip and slides his fingers into Bucky’s hair, curling his hand into a fist and pulling slightly. Bucky whines and goes willingly as Steve guides him closer, their kiss an echo of the one he’d shared with Natasha.

“I think,” Natasha says, trading kisses with both of them, slow and warm, barely needing to turn her head to find one then the other, watching as they kiss each other as well, “We should take this to the bedroom so you both can show me how much you missed me.”

“You do, huh?” Bucky moves behind her and grabs her under her armpits as Steve rolls to his feet and stands, lifting her between them. “Should we throw her a proper welcome home party?” 

Steve smiles as they enter the bedroom, nodding toward the drawer that they keep full of condoms. “I’ll get the party hats.”

“Ugh.” Natasha groans. “Quit calling them that.”

**

The phone wakes Bucky up, the almost silent pulsing causing it to vibrate against the nightstand. He blinks, bleary-eyed, as he sits up. Natasha’s arm slides down from his chest to his waist along with the sheet.

“Barnes.”

There are three sharp bursts of static. Bucky winces and moves the phone away from his ear. He disconnects the call and tosses the phone down. 

Natasha grumbles, fingers tightening on his hip. “Warm.”

“Work. All of us.”

She groans and rolls away from him, her elbow hitting Steve just below the ribs. “I just got home.”

Bucky reaches out and pets her head, pulling his hand back just in time to avoid her nails, short but no less dangerous for it, from sinking into his skin.

“Rogers. Rise and shine.”

“Fuck off. Your phone. Your briefing. I’m staying here.” He shifts onto his side and tugs Natasha closer. “Nat’ll be my pillow.”

“Nat can be your cuddle bug for all I care, but she’s going to have to do it at the briefing. You know damn well Fury wasn’t kidding when he said he’d show up here.”

Steve whines but sits up, pushing the covers off both him and Nat. She opens one eye and glares at him before rolling onto her stomach and pulling a pillow over her head. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“Thank god.” Bucky leans over and smacks her lightly on the ass.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, lot of that going around.”

Steve grabs his clothes, ignoring the other two, and shuts the bathroom door behind him. Natasha and Bucky share a quick glance before they’re racing out the bedroom door to the other bathroom. Natasha sneaks past him and slams the door in his face. “Don’t worry,” she calls out. “I’ll probably save you some hot water.”

**

Steve and Natasha come into the kitchen at the same time. Bucky hands the mug in his left hand to Steve, then takes a drink from the one in his right. Natasha rolls her eyes and walks past him toward the coffee maker, squeezing his ass as she goes by. 

He squeaks and starts, managing not to spill his coffee only because of years of practice. Steve snorts a laugh and Bucky takes a moment to glare at each of them before he goes into the bedroom to shower. He can hear the low hum of Natasha and Steve’s conversation, occasionally punctuated by Steve’s laugh.

As good as it is with any combination of the two of them, all three of them together turns it back into their home. Natasha’s been gone for over a month and having her back, even though it’s really just been a couple of hours, makes him realize how much he missed her, how big of a space she’d left open.

As soon as he’s dressed, he goes out into the kitchen and takes the breakfast sandwich Steve’s made for him. Natasha closes the dishwasher and goes to the front door to pick up her backpack from where she’d dropped it the night before.

“Fury better hope this is worth getting out of bed for.” She waits as Steve locks the door behind them. “I wasn’t even close to being finished with you two.”

Steve uses his hand to cover a huge yawn. “Rent’s paid through the end of the month. You’ve still got time.”

Bucky hops on Steve’s back, giving him a bite of the breakfast sandwich while Steve carries him, his hands under Bucky’s thighs. Natasha rolls her eyes at them as they ride down in the elevator. 

“I'm embarrassed to be seen with you.” Bucky purses his lips to make kissing noises at her. She flips him off just as he takes another bite, nearly causing him to choke. “Serves you right.”

They walk into the parking garage and Bucky slides down from Steve’s back. Steve turns and hooks a hand behind Bucky’s neck and tugs him in. The kiss is warm and promising and it’s definitely an argument for going back upstairs. Far too soon Steve pulls away, his hand curling in Natasha’s hair instead, tilting her head up so he can kiss her as well.

Natasha licks her lips as Steve pulls back, and Bucky’s pretty sure she’s debating the merits of going back to bed too.

“You guys have a good day at work.” Steve tosses them a sloppy salute and heads to his bike. Bucky watches until Steve’s left the garage.

“Damn.” 

“Yeah. Definitely damn.” Natasha looks to her left at him and grins, but this time, Bucky’s ready for her, already sprinting for his car, hoping that they hit the gates just right and he’ll have at least a thirty second lead.

**

The nameplate on the door reads “Smith, Smith, and Smith: Purveyors of Law” which is, in the broadest sense of the word, true. Only two people ever use the front door. Everyone else uses the back door and the keypad that leads to the staircase leading to the basement that doesn’t show up on any blueprints. Steve’s waiting for them outside the head of the agency’s office. He has two coffee mugs in one hand and one in the other. “Fury’s waiting for us.”

“Rogers. Barnes. Romanoff.” Nick barks from the doorway, obviously tired of waiting. “In here now.”

“You think that will ever not sound like he wants to execute us?”

Natasha shrugs. “That’s not what it sounds like when someone wants to do that.”

“You scare me sometimes.”

Natasha gives Bucky a sharp grin and bumps his arm with her shoulder. “Is it your turn to make dinner?”

“Didn’t get anything out.”

“Homemade pizza,” Steve says under his breath.

“Excellent.” Bucky rubs his hands together, stopping abruptly when he looks up directly at Fury.

“You three done?”

Bucky looks from Steve to Nataha before looking back at Fury. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Sit down and shut up. I know that’s tough for you, Barnes, but find a way.” 

He sits behind his desk while the three of them take the chairs surrounding a low table. An area of the bookcase behind Nick slides open to reveal a large screen. The first picture is a milquetoast looking man, down to his thick glasses, bowtie, and tweed coat. 

“This is Doctor Morgan Roth a month ago. He was working on a top-secret project for Allendale labs. Not long after this was taken, Roth stopped showing up for work. He effectively disappeared, as did his research. Top secret says military to me. Top secret means weapons.”

“Do we know where Roth is?” Steve asks.

“Yes and no.” 

Natasha cocks an eyebrow. “Which means?”

“This,” Fury pulls up another photo. “Is Morgan Roth two days ago.”

Bucky raises both eyebrows. Roth looks taller, fitter, and is dressed in a tux. It’s obviously the same guy, but they’re worlds apart. 

Steve drops his head forward, and his voice is rough. “Again?”

Bucky and Natasha share a glance and both try not to look at Steve. It’s almost impossible not to, since the last time they dealt with a case like this - just like this - started with Steve at just over five feet, weighing a hundred-thirty-five pounds and ended with him over six feet tall and weighing at least two-hundred-fifty. 

“We’re pretty sure it’s not the same thing.,” Fury says, and the placating tone makes Bucky’s anger flare, so he can only imagine what it’s doing to Steve. “One of our people on the inside was able to borrow some files, and from the abandoned research we _did_ find, it’s not a permanent thing. An injection, though we’re not sure if it’s a series of shots or one that works continuously.”

“Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” Natasha says.

Fury shrugs. “Picture of Dorian Gray.”

“Frankenstein.” Steve shakes his head. “It’s got to hurt.”

Bucky doesn’t reach out, but he’s tempted. “What do you mean?”

“It’s altering his body. Bones. Muscles. It’s got to hurt. It hurt me. A lot. He has to be doing it somewhere no one’s going to be paying attention to any screaming.”

This time Bucky does reach out, trailing his fingers over Steve’s forearm. He notices Natasha touch Steve’s thigh. She tilts her head as she looks at the picture. “This was two days ago?”

“Yes,” Fury says. “He’s following the auction circuit, which makes us think he’s looking for or connecting with a buyer. This was at Sotheby’s.”

“Shit,” Bucky sighs. “That means I have to wear a tux again.”

**

“Why am I doing this again?”

“Because I’m very much not his type.” Natasha takes a flute of champagne from the tray Bucky holds out to her. 

“Right. But why am _I_ doing this? I’m an excellent waiter. Better than him.”

“We like seeing you blush.”

“There are other ways of making me blush.”

“This is more fun.” 

Steve turns slightly so he’s looking right at her, his eyebrows arched. “It is, is it?”

“Well, maybe not _more_ fun.”

“At your three,” Bucky interrupts as he offers the tray to Steve. “He looks bigger.”

“Great.” Steve takes one of the flutes. “Guess it’s time to go look pretty.”

“You always do.”

Steve rolls his eyes and turns, taking a sip of his drink. Roth is nearby, talking to a group of men their intelligence has told them are all military buyers, affiliations currently unknown and always up for sale. They all stop talking as Steve walks by. Roth’s eyes trail him.

“Breaking into his porn history was definitely a good call,” Natasha says as she walks past Steve. She smiles at one of the men Roth is speaking with. “From the looks of it, you’re his wet dream come true.”

“This is the lowest form of espionage,” Steve grumbles. “Honey traps belong in Bond movies from the sixties and seventies. Not real life.”

“You’re just a distraction, Rogers.” Bucky is out of sight, no doubt weaving in and out of the crowd. “Quit your bitching. No one’s taking your virtue.”

“You did that ages ago.”

“You mean you weren’t saving yourself for me? I’m hurt.” The amusement drops out of Natasha’s voice as she moves into the group Roth is in. Her voice deepens into the hint of a French accent. Steve hears Roth excuse himself.

It’s a few moments later when Steve feels the light touch of a hand in the small of his back. Turning slightly, Steve offers Roth a smile. “Hello.”

“I don’t recognize you.”

“Here with a friend.” He nods in Natasha’s direction. “A plus one whose only job is to look good on her arm.”

“I can’t say much about how you look together, but you’re impressive all by yourself.”

It’s a ridiculous line, and it’s clear that flirting isn’t something Roth is used to or good at. Steve knows the feeling. “Thank you.” Steve ducks his head and blushes. He hears Bucky’s soft laugh in his ear and his blush deepens. “You too. I mean, you look nice.” 

It’s something of an exaggeration. Whatever Roth’s serum or formula is, it’s clearly taking a toll on him. His skin has a gray hue, the whites of his eyes are a little too blueish, and his skin seems stretched too tight. 

“Your champagne glass is empty.” Roth reaches out and snags the glass from Steve’s hand. “Allow me to get you a new one.”

“I think I’ve already had too many tonight.”

“Just one more. You haven’t had a single one with me. Besides, the auction is due to start soon. You won’t be able to indulge once we’re in there.” He takes Steve’s arm with his free hand and turns him, guiding him toward the bar. Their walk is interrupted as Bucky moves smoothly in front of them, tray held out. 

“Champagne, gentlemen?”

Roth’s jaw tenses, but he smiles quickly enough and, if they hadn’t been looking for it, it might have gone unnoticed. Bucky doesn’t like the fact that Roth obviously wanted to get Steve his drink himself. Bucky raises an eyebrow and Steve reaches for a glass, only to have Roth intercept him and grab a glass, offering it to Steve.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Natasha’s voice is sharp and sarcastic. She comes up beside them, sliding her arm beneath Steve’s, her hand on his forearm. 

Bucky moves to offer Natasha a drink. She takes it, sliding a tip onto Bucky’s tray, a simple sleight of hand allowing her to take the key card off of it as she pulls her hand back, giving him a smile.

“Darling.” Natasha turns to Steve and smiles at him. “I’m afraid i’m going to have to go and talk a little business. You’ll be all right on your own, won’t you?”

“Of course.” 

“Don’t worry,” Roth smiles at her raising his drink in a kind of toast. “I’m sure he and I will find plenty to talk about.”

“The honey trap is perfecct for this asshhole,” Bucky groans and Steve ducks his head to hide his smile, “All of his lines are from old Bond films.”

Natasha leans in, the height her heels add making it easy for her to kiss his cheek. “Shut up, Barnes,” she whispers.

“Maybe later you can make me.”

Steve sighs, Roth moves his hand to the small of Steve’s back then down to the top curve of his ass; Natasha and Bucky both leave the room, each going in a different direction. Steve can hear them as they talk to each other in the shorthand they've developed over the years. He has to keep his concentration on Roth though, especially when his hand slips lower, actually palming Steve’s ass.

“We should go somewhere more private.” Roth gives Steve a look that travels from his head to his toes “I’m sure your… Associate will be a while.”

“Of course.” Steve nods and silently curses Bucky for not being blond and Natasha just on principle.

“I’m in the lot room.” Natasha's voice is barely above a whisper. Bucky doesn’t say anything, which means he’s likely somewhere he can’t talk 

Roth leads Steve into one of the private auction rooms; his hand squeezing Steve’s ass lightly. Steve steps away as soon as the door closes. “You know, you’re awfully familiar for someone I just met.”

Roth grins. “Like calls to like. And you’re beautiful. Look at you.”

“Just lucky. I have good genes.”

“No. You’re too perfect. Too perfect to be real. Who did you get it from?”

“Get what?” Steve frowns and takes a step back, forcing himself to focus, to not let his brain replay Roth’s words over and over

“Which of my associates are you with? I recognize my own work. How many have you had? My god, it’s better than I imagined.”

“I really don’t know what you mean.”

“Steve?” Natasha's voice is laced with concern.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about. You say associates. I don’t… Who?” Steve takes another step back.

“Lot seventy-two,” Bucky whispers. “Get it and let’s get out of here. I don’t like this guy.”

“On it,” Natasha responds. “Get back downstairs.”

Roth walks closer, backing Steve toward the wall. “Tell me.”

“Bucky,” Natasha snaps. “Now.”

“I’m on it. Gimme a hint, Steve.”

“Are you working with Levi? Is that who you mean?”

“Left hall,” Bucky translates. “Got it.”

“Tell me where you got the formula!” Roth’s voice goes up as he lunges at him, and Steve ducks, dodging to the right. It’s clear that Roth doesn’t know how to use his muscle, relying entirely on his bulk. He catches Steve’s shoulder, then crashes into the wall.

Steve straightens, grabs the back of Roth’s head and slams it into the wall. A spurt of blood comes from Roth’s nose, obviously broken. He groans as Steve shoves his head against the blood-stained plaster again. Roth goes completely limp and Steve drops him down to the floor. He leans in and growls low. “Don’t ever fucking touch me.” 

He jerks Roth’s phone from his jacket and pockets it. Grabbing his pocket knife, he cuts open the sleeve of Roth’s jacket and shirt to bare his arm. Steve pulls a metal cigar tube out of his pocket and unscrews it, letting the needle and syringe drop out into his hand.

“You okay?” Bucky asks as he walks into the room

Steve pushes the needle into Roth’s arm, hitting the vein on the first try. He draws out the blood, ignoring Bucky. He can feel him walk closer, but focuses on withdrawing the needle and capping it off. He uses the cloth of Roth’s shirt to stop the blood then stands. “I’m done here.”

“He’s always so bitchy when he gets groped by strangers.” Natasha’s voice lilts with a laugh over the comms. “You’d think he’d be used to it by now.”

“I’m going to the office. I’ll see you two there or at home.”

The light tone is gone when Natasha speaks again. “I’m clear.” 

Bucky sees her walk into the main room as he follows Steve out. Steve’s back is straight and his hand shakes as he runs it through his hair. Bucky knows no one else save Natasha would notice it, but it’s like a warning beacon to him.

“On my way,” Steve tells her.

“Meet you at the door, my precious arm candy.”

“I look a little worse for wear. Bucky, grab your black jacket and escort her out. Nobody’s going to be looking at who’s with her.”

“Why thank you.”

Steve turns on his heel and disappears back out of main room. He works his way out of the building and uses the second set of keys to start the car and ease it out of the valet parking. He pulls around the front of the building just as Natasha and Bucky walk out through the main doors. He gets out and opens the door for them to climb into the back seat.

Once they’re settled in the car, Steve climbs in and pulls away. He hands the syringe to Natasha over the seat and she puts it in a small case she pulls out of her purse. Bucky leans forward and rests his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve reaches up and puts his hand over Bucky’s, squeezing lightly. “I’m fine.”

Bucky gives Natasha a look and she shakes her head. He squeezes Steve’s shoulder again and then sits back. They’re all quiet the rest of the way back to the office.

**

Hill is waiting for them, nodding down at the second staircase that leads to a sub-basement. Steve and Natasha follow her there while Bucky heads to the opposite side of the room to the tech lab with Roth’s phone.

Banner, their resident scientist, takes the syringe, glances at the blood on Steve’s shirt. “Cross contamination?”

“It’s all his.”

“I’ll need your shirt.”

Steve sighs and strips his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, giving it to Banner. His skin is flushed red as he pulls his jacket back on.

“He looked strange.” Natasha says to Banner. “Big. Bigger than in the picture. Distorted.”

“His veins are too prominent, like he’s been on steroids for a while.” Steve shakes his head and exhales. “Whatever it is, he’s taking too much. Chances are this is a combination of the serum itself and side effects.”

Natasha opens her bag and puts something the size of an eyeglass case on the desk. “This is the auction item Roth was bidding on. James found record that he was already listed as the winner before the auction was even over.”

“All right. Good work.”

Bucky’s waiting for them by the elevator, leaning against the wall. His gaze is focused on Steve except for a quick glance at Natasha. Her face is carefully blank, but Bucky can see the worry in her eyes.

“How do you two feel about breakfast for dinner?”

“You two can go.” Steve pulls his jacket closed. “I’m just going to go home.”

“We’re all going home. I’ll make dinner.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “You’re a horrible cook, James.”

“I can make breakfast, even if it’s for dinner.” The elevator doors open and both Natasha and Bucky put a hand on Steve’s back to guide him inside. 

“I just want a shower.” Steve sighs, his words sounding heavy and tired.

“James can make dinner.” Natasha takes Steve's hand and laces their fingers together. “I’ll help you.”

**

Natasha undresses him, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and working her way down. Bucky stands in the bedroom door and watches, the desire to join them tempered by the small shudders running through Steve's body. Even her gentle fingers seems almost too much, and Bucky doesn’t ever want Steve to flinch from his touch.

Once Steve is naked, Natasha leads him into the bathroom. She gives Bucky a quick look and a quicker smile as she closes the door behind them. The door doesn’t quite latch and even though he knows it has nothing to do with him, the fact that the door is slightly open lets him relax. They’ve all done this, needed this. Each of them bringing different things to their relationship, someone right for every moment, who they are working as smoothly as what they do as they’ve made their house and their relationship work.

“I'm putting blueberries in the pancakes,” he calls out just before the shower starts. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

**

Steve slumps against the wall, watching Natasha as she undresses. It’s appraising but not sexual, like he’s trying to figure her out, or he’s trying to see himself in her eyes. She runs her fingers under the spray until it’s suitably hot, well under the scorching temperature she knows Steve would have chosen on his own. 

They don’t talk. Natasha grabs the shower gel and her scrubber and starts at Steve’s neck, cleaning every inch of him. She finishes his front, her fingers gentling at his cock and balls, but still efficient and non-sexual. He’s relaxed some, but the tension is still obvious. She turns him around so he can rinse off, so she can start on his back.

“That could have been me.”

Had she not been expecting it, she wouldn’t have heard him. “You’re nothing like him, Steve.”

“You saw the others. After.” His voice is soft and pained. They don’t talk about this, and she’s not sure they should without all three of them present. Of course, it’s a much more tender subject between Steve and James.

“This isn’t the same.”

 

“It’s close enough.”

She rubs the scrubber over his shoulders, pressing hard against the knots. “I know you think that because of what you saw, but this isn’t that. He made deliberate choices.”

“I’m not sure I wouldn’t have taken the chance if it had been offered.”

This is the crux of the issue with Steve and Bucky. She presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. “We can’t live on what-ifs.”

“All of the others died. Roth’s going to die.”

“And he touched your ass.”

Steve laughs thickly. “Yeah. That too.”

She turns him around so he has to look at her. “I don’t know why you survived. Maybe the universe knew James and I needed you. Maybe you just deserved a damn break.” She touches his lower lip with her fingertips. “We knew, you know. That you were dying.”

His whole body tenses with that, then he shivers even in the hot water. “How?”

“You couldn’t hide all the signs. And we’re spies. Figuring out people’s secrets is our job.” She frames his face with her hands and goes up on tiptoe to kiss him. “You’re nothing like him or the people who did this to you.”

“I…”

She presses her finger to his lips. “You wouldn’t have. If they asked. You would have thought about it for my sake and James’s, but in the end you would have said no.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you. And because even though they gave you this body, you didn’t take the power they offered you with it. And you brought every single one of them down without killing any of them.” She kisses him again. “You’re just going to have to face it, Steve Rogers. You’re a disgustingly good man.”

“Then how come I piss you and Buck off so much?”

“ _Because_ you’re a disgustingly good man. You make the rest of us look bad.”

**

Natasha comes out of the bedroom first, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Steve follows her, bare chested with his sweats hanging low on his hips. Bucky nods to the table, stealing a quick kiss from each as they walk past. He wants to forget about dinner, tug them both back into the bedroom and wrap them in the covers, around each other.

They eat in silence for a while until Steve reaches over and touches Bucky’s arm. “I wasn’t keeping it from you. It was about refusing to accept it. I’d gotten my final prognosis from the doctor and was going to tell you both that night.” His touch slides down to Bucky’s hand and wraps around it. “That’s why I was out instead of on the op with the two of you. Why Hill was running point.”

Bucky sets his fork down and takes the hand Natasha holds out to him. He’s not sure whose hand he’s gripping harder. 

“I was going to tell you both I had about four months left when they took me and essentially brought me back to life, gave this -- us -- back to me. _That’s_ why I was merciful, Nat.”

“That’s more than enough reason for me.” She points a piece of her turkey bacon at him. “I’m never going to be sorry that you’re alive. That you’re here.”

Bucky lifts Steve’s hand up and turns it so he can kiss the inside of his wrist. “That goes for me too. So you’re just going to have to deal with the fact that we love you and want you around. Even if you're some ridiculously buff, godlike creature.”

Steve smiles, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I don’t suppose any of that gets me out of doing the dishes.”

“Nope,” Bucky says just as Natasha says, “Not on your life.”

“Don’t worry though,” Bucky reassures him. “Natasha and I will keep the bed warm for you.”

“No we won’t.” Natasha points at Bucky. “James smells like shrimp canapes and cigar smoke. I’ll keep the bed warm. He’s taking a shower.”

“Mean, Nat. Just mean.”

“Just be glad you weren’t actually smoking the cigar. You’d be in the guest room.”

Bucky gets up and leans over to kiss her, a joke at first that melts into something more. Steve’s always though he’d be jealous when they started, but it’s felt right, from the first discussion, the first touch, the first kiss.

It doesn’t hurt that Bucky and Natasha are gorgeous together.

“Get a room, you two.” Steve reaches over and pinches Bucky’s ass. He feels stupid for not having talked about all of this sooner, for thinking they’d feel differently.

Natasha pulls away from Bucky and gives Steve a lascivious wink. “Only if you join us, hot stuff.”

“I wish. But apparently I have to do the dishes.”

**

Bucky finally goes off to take a shower, and Natasha follows him, leaving Steve humming in the kitchen. She hops up on the bathroom counter as he undresses. She doesn’t say anything, but he shakes his head at her. “No.”

“Why not?”

“If we take him off the op, he’ll think we don’t think he can handle it.”

“This case is hitting too close to home. Tonight…”

“This _case_ got him to finally tell us the truth so you and I can stop pretending we didn’t know, can stop pretending we weren’t scared.” He steps out of his slacks and boxers. “It’s a moot point anyway. Roth knows what he looks like. He’s going to have to be backup and behind-the-scenes now anyway.”

She blows out a breath. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“It’s a hazard of the job. Besides, you didn’t worry like this before he got captured, injected, and irradiated.”

“Maybe if I had that wouldn’t have happened.”

“And then I’d be dead.” They both jump at the sound of Steve’s voice. Bucky tilts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes tight. “I thought we made all decisions on ops together.”

Bucky turns his head and looks at Natasha. She looks from him to Steve. “This is personal.”

“We knew that from the start.” Steve crosses his arms over his chest, all golden skin and muscles, something they’d all had to get used to after he’d come back changed. “Whatever he’s using is killing him, and he fully intends to get it to people who will enhance others so they can kill people and then die themselves.” Steve lets out a deep breath and looks at them both. “And maybe I did go a little overboard tonight. But he really was touching my ass. And you know how I hate that.”

The edge of Natasha’s mouth quirks up. “Well, it’s a truly magnificent ass.”

“Runs in our little family.” He runs a hand over Bucky’s bare ass.

“He’s not doing anything with that ass except showering. After that we can negotiate.” Bucky flips her off and she rolls her eyes. “I’m not impressed.”

He growls and reaches for her, hands under her ass as he lifts her up. She slaps his shoulder as he leans in to kiss her. He turns them and steps forward so Steve is at her back. “Or,” he murmurs against her mouth. “We could all just go to bed.”

She leans back against Steve, moving her head so she can see him smiling down at her. “I suppose I could be persuaded.”

Steve tilts his head forward and kisses her. “Let’s go to bed.”

She taps her heel against Bucky’s ass. “You heard the man, James.”

**

Natasha’s inner thighs are tender from Steve’s beard and Bucky’s stubble, and every other part of her is warm and sated. She has no intention of getting out of bed, getting out from between Steve and Bucky ever. Their arms are draped across her so they’re touching each other, the way they always sleep no matter who’s ended up in the middle.

All three of their phones shrill and she’s not sure who says “fuck no,” but she has no doubt they’re all thinking it.

Steve grabs his phone first and puts it on speaker. “What?”

“We’ve got a problem.”

“All three of us?”

“Did I call all of your phones?” The “dumbass” is implied even though Fury would never say it. “Be here in fifteen.”

“Give us twenty,” Bucky says. “Otherwise you’re going to know exactly what we’ve been doing.”

“Fine,” Fury growls. “Twenty. Starting now.”

Natasha slides out from between them. “I’d suggest showering together to save time, but knowing us, we’d end up being late.”

“We really need three bathrooms.” Bucky climbs out of the bed and grabs some clothes, heading for the other shower. 

Natasha looks back over her shoulder at Steve. “You’re going to have to jump in with one of us. Who are you most likely to behave with?”

“Neither. But our refractory period is longer than yours, so I should probably go with Bucky.”

“You’re acting like I don’t know about the drawer full of toys.”

“You stocked over half of the toys in that drawer,” Steve reminds her. “But it’s not in the bathroom, so we’ll be safe.” He heads out of the bedroom, not bothering to grab clothes.

“You’ve got fingers and a tongue, Rogers! I know you know how to use them!”

“Quit giving me ideas!”

**

Fury glances at the clock as they come in, all of them with damp hair. Without a word, he points at the screen behind him. There’s a picture of a body -- what used to be a body. Now it’s a desiccated, shrunken thing.

“What are we looking at?” Steve asks.

“ _That_ is Morgan Roth. Or what’s left of him.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “He didn’t look great earlier, but he definitely looked better.”

“Yes, well. Earlier he hadn’t been burned to death from the inside.”

“That can’t possibly feel good.” Bucky looks at Fury. “So we’re done?”

“Near as we can tell, he got dosed in the jugular, which isn’t your typical injection site when you’re shooting yourself up. Plus his office was ransacked, his safe was broken into, there was a loose piece of paper with what looks like part of a formula, and a broken vial.”

“So the formula’s still out there. And probably samples.” Steve sighs. “Why can’t the bad guys die and be done with it.” 

“Because,” Natasha sounds just as tired as Steve. “There are always more bad guys.”

**

It’s Tony who gives them the lead, dug out from Roth’s cell phone. Two other agents are dispatched to one location, while Steve, Bucky, and Natasha head to ZolaCom, the current leader in personal communication that’s been diversifying into other fields. There’s been enough chatter in the community of personal data mining that Stark won’t let any of them use any identity he hasn’t created, and given the file on Zola that Fury had supplied, Steve is immeasurably glad.

Steve goes in as one of the company repair men as Natasha heads inside to interview for an IT position. Bucky stays out of sight, sticking to stairwells and vents as he looks for Zola. They feed Tony data through comm units and Bucky drops down into one of the server rooms, shivering in the cold as he hacks in, slipping in the virus Tony had given him. 

Steve switches out of his coveralls and into a suit, working his way through a jostling crowd coming out of the elevator. He pins one of the swiped ID badges onto the breast pocket of his jacket. He works his way into another group of people walking, moving easily through them. He mutters a few hellos as he passes people, ignoring Natasha’s laugh in his ear.

“Steve, honey, are you making new friends?”

“Sure am, sweetheart,” Steve says quietly. “You want to come up and meet them?”

“Hey,” Bucky throws in, his tone teasing. “What? Am I not invited to the party? You two seeing other people behind my back?”

“Aww, Buck. You know I only have eyes for you two.”

“Damn straight.” Bucky climbs back into the vents from the server room. “What floor are you on?”

“Thirty-fifth. According to Tony, Zola’s office is on the fortieth.”

“We know anything about a lab?”

“Probably either on the executive level near Zola or in the basement.”

“Right. Well, Nat, you want to throw out that it might be on any of the floors in between?”

“I happen to know you got laid today, Barnes. Don’t be testy.”

“You’re not the one who has to run up and down forty-plus flights of stairs.”

“There are elevators.”

“I’m the element of surprise.”

“You’re both ridiculous.” Steve smiles at Nastasha as she walks out of the elevator and moves next to him in the group. He slips her a badge. “We’re heading up.”

“See if you can get me a lab confirmation before I head down to start looking.”

There’s a beep and then a long silence. Bucky swears he can hear the discreet click of both Steve and Natasha unfastening their holsters. Finally there’s a buzzer and the soft whoosh of a pneumatic door opening.

“Thirty-six. You go right, I’ll go left.” Natasha’s voice is calm and quiet. “James, meet me at the north stairwell. I’ll get you a badge. You won’t make it up the stairs without it or some really impressive acrobatics.”

“It’s a date.”

“Now who’s being left out?” Steve asks.

“Don’t worry, Stevie. We still love you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Bucky makes a kissing noise and Steve rolls his eyes. “You can’t see me, but I’m flipping you off.”

“Nah. Bet you’re blushing.”

“What if we ran away together, Nat? Me and you?”

“We’d probably miss him.” She pauses. “Eventually. Maybe.”

“You guys are mean,” Bucky’s pout is practically audible. “I’m telling mom.”

“All right,” Steve informs him. “You just made it creepy.”

“Yeah. Kinda did. Sorry.” Bucky adjusts his voice so it’s at normal volume. “Thanks, Nat. I’ve always wanted a hard piece of plastic.”

“Enough with the sex toys.”

Natasha and Bucky both cough out surprised laughs at Steve’s comment, and he can’t help smiling to himself.

“You staying in the stairwells?” Natasha asks.

“Gotta work on the magnificent ass. No time like the present.”

Natasha snorts. “I know you think you’re cute…”

“ _You_ think I’m cute.”

“The right is clear,” Steve interrupts. “In case either of you care.”

“We think you’re cute too, Steve.”

“Natasha?”

“Yes, I think you’re cute.”

“I’m going to thirty-seven in case you feel like joining me when you’re done flirting with Barnes.”

“Jealousy Isn't a good look on you.”

“I’m not jealous. I just want to go home and go to bed and actually sleep.”

“Sleep.”

“Yes, because the two of you are insatiable, and I need rest.”

“You could rest,” Natasha agrees. “Or you could pin me against the wall with my thighs over your shoulders and eat me out.”

There’s a loud noise followed by an, “Aw, fuck!”

“You okay, James?” Natasha asks, voice dripping false innocence.

“Just missed a step.”

“Hm. And you’re usually so surefooted.”

“Hey, Steve’s being quiet. _He_ probably walked into a wall.”

“Actually,” Steve whispers, “I walked into the lab on the thirty-seventh floor.” He switches his comm frequency over. “Tony?”

“Hear you loud and clear, which is more than you can say for anyone with ZolaCom’s equipment. What d’ya got?”

“I’m placing the camera. There’s about twelve scientists. There are seven of the cases like Natasha brought in.” Steve presses the camera against the bottom of one of the glass window panes and keeps walking. A group of men in suits approaches him from the other end of the hall and, as soon as they’re past, Steve turns to fall in step with them. They’re talking about the formula, about synthesizing the substance, about testing it. About demonstrating it. Today.

He switches his frequency back to Natasha and Bucky. Neither of them are talking. “Locations?” Steve whispers, glad he barely has to vocalize for the comm to pick him up.

“Thirty-eight,” Natasha replies. “Big boardroom. There are danishes. Something big’s happening.”

“Danishes mean something big?” Bucky’s voice is as quiet as the other two. “How come there are never danishes in stairwells?”

“Why would there be?” Steve must say it too loud because one of the men in the group he’s following turns around.

“What?”

“Nothing. Reminding myself to pick up milk on the way home.”

“Milk? We’re not going to need it with the way we’re going to celebrate tonight. C’mon, the demo is in fifteen minutes. There are danishes.”

“See?” Natasha says smugly. “Something big.”

**

The door allows one person at a time to go through, requiring a badge sweep for each of them. Natasha’s badge got her up here, so Steve’s not exactly nervous, and the suspicious bulk under the jackets of the men in front of him lets him know his gun isn’t going to be a problem.

They walk into the boardroom, the other men descending on the danishes. A soft throat-clearing catches his attention and he turns. Natasha smiles at him. “Coffee?”

“Depends. Am I going to regret it?”

“You won’t.” She tips her head in the direction of the coffee urn. “They will.”

“In that case, I’d love a cup.” He takes a sip and smiles. Just the way he likes it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She grabs his badge and fingers it, looking down and reading the name. “Mr. Williams.”

“Gentlemen.” A thickly accented voice breaks through the chatter as Zola walks into the room. He’s smaller than Steve expected, but there’s something about him like a shadow that looms. “We have acquired what we have been pursuing. There are still… Complications. Our scientists are working on it as we speak. However, I felt a demonstration was in order.”

Steve switches his comm to Tony’s frequency and hears them prepping an assault on the building at Steve’s go.

“As you will see,” Zola pauses as two guards guide someone into the room between them. “Unlike Schmidt, we will be with someone already in prime physical condition. And our volunteer is most definitely that.”

Steve sucks in a sharp breath as the guards turn and it’s Bucky hanging loosely in their grip, his hands cuffed behind his back. Natasha growls low in her throat, and the sucker punch of hearing Schmidt’s name again is overwhelmed by the sigh of the syringe heading toward Bucky’s bicep. “Go,” Steve barks. “Go fucking _now_.”

Natasha fires over Steve’s shoulder, shooting the syringe out of Zola’s hand. He howls and fumbles for a gun of his own. Steve’s gun clears his holster before the other men register the first shot. Both guards go down in quick succession, and Bucky breaks the cuffs holding him, grabbing for a guard’s fallen gun.

Steve has shot a kneecap and two shoulders, and knocked out two of the other observers. The rest of the men are down as well, so he knows Natasha took out her share. Zola’s hand is bleeding profusely where Natasha’s shot hit, and he’s cowering on the floor at her feet. Bucky and Steve both walk over, and Natasha leans against Steve just slightly. She looks up at him.

“He said Schmidt.”

Steve nods.

“And that’s…”

Steve nods. 

Bucky holds his gun out to Steve, butt first. “You want the honors?”

“No. I already got my vengeance.” 

Bucky changes his grip on the gun at points it at Zola’s head. He looks Zola in the eye and tilts his head toward Steve’s. “He had mercy. I don’t.”

**

Fury accepts all three of their reports, skimming over each of them while he makes them wait. 

“You know,” Steve says, eyes on Nick. “At the beginning you said it wasn’t the same thing. But it was.”

“It was the same megalomaniacal scientist with dreams of world domination.” There’s nothing in Nick’s tone, in his dry voice. “It’s always the same, Rogers, even when it’s not. Don’t know why you still think it might be different.”

“We’re taking two weeks off.” Natasha sets another folder in front of Nick. “Vacation. You can call us if the world is ending. As long as you have concrete proof.”

“Aren’t I supposed to sign off on vacations?”

Natasha flips the folder open and separates out three sheets of paper, each with what looks exactly like Fury’s signature on it, though his raised eyebrow makes it clear that it isn’t. “You did.”

“Hmm. Must have slipped my mind.” He lifts each paper in turn. “I’m actually giving all three of you -- all three of my best agents -- time off at the same time?”

“Crazy, isn’t it?” Bucky leans against the office wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Are you in on this too, Rogers?”

Steve leans forward and turns one of the papers. “That does look like a vacation request in my name, signed and approved by you, Sir.” Steve shrugs, his face the picture of innocence.

“You get a call from me, you answer.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, not looking away from his eyes. “If we answer, it better be _very_ important.”

**

Bucky glances at the clock and then squints at Steve. “Nat. Tell Steve we’re on vacation.”

“D’you think that would stop him?” She perches her chin on Bucky’s hip. “Is going for a run really more important than getting back in bed with us?”

“I promised Sam.”

“If you text him and tell him the two of us are naked in bed, he’ll totally understand.”

Steve looks unimpressed. “Sam would tell me to stop being nasty and get my ass outside.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Natasha sits up and stretches. Bucky groans but it’s hard to tell if it’s because of the sight of her or because she’s not lying down anymore. “He’d ask why I haven’t gotten tired of you two, especially when he’s an option.”

Bucky sighs. “I’m staying in bed like a normal person.”

Steve gives Natasha a quick kiss, and when Bucky turns over, slaps him on the ass. “You’re a lazy bum.”

“I love you too. Go away.”

Steve slaps his ass again and leaves the room. Natasha lies down again and stretches out next to Bucky, inching closer until he shifts onto his back and she can rest her head on his chest. “You think he’s okay?”

“Think so. I texted Sam while Steve was in the bathroom. Asked for a call with his professional opinion.”

“Sneaky.”

“Well, I mean. I am a spy.”

“We should go out tonight. Do something fun. Sam and Clint and Wanda.”

“Drinks?”

“You know what he’s going to want.” Bucky sighs and she laughs at him. “Don’t even try to pretend you don’t want it too.”

“Fine. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Sure.” She slides her hand down his chest to the dusting of hair just below his navel. “I’m not going to stop you.”

**

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear a blindfold. Don’t we get this enough at work?”

“Not what you said last time we did it in bed.” Bucky reminds him, ignoring Sam’s groan and Clint’s squawk as he puts his hands over Wanda’s ears. “As I recall there wasn’t any complaining that time.”

“There was a lot more begging,” Natasha adds.

“Double-team him on the bed, damn.” Sam shakes his head. “Not in the car when the rest of us have to listen or watch.”

“Steve likes it when people watch.”

It’s hard to tell who sounds more scandalized when they say Bucky’s name -- Sam, Clint, or Steve. Steve’s definitely the one who elbows him in the stomach and calls him an asshole though. “I’m so sorry you're being subjected to this.” Steve turns his head in the general direction of Sam, Clint, and Wanda. “They’re supposed to know better.”

“We do,” Bucky assures them all. “We just don’t care.”

It’s quiet in the car for a minute, then Clint’s voice breaks the silence. “So who watches?”

Sam, Steve, and Wanda say “Oh my god, Clint” in unison.

“Depends.” Natasha replies. “Sometimes we both watch him.”

“Natasha!” The car goes absolutely silent at Steve’s voice. They can all hear the embarrassment in it, but also the undercurrent of anger and humiliation. He reaches up and tugs the blindfold off, tossing it into Bucky’s lap and refusing to look at anyone. No one is looking at him, but he’s still blushing, his cheeks burning. He’s in the middle of the seat between Bucky and Clint, so he just stares straight ahead.

Bucky's hand twitches on his lap, grabbing the blindfold and rubbing it between his fingers. He presses his knee against Steve’s in silent apology. Steve doesn’t pull away, for which Bucky’s incredibly grateful. He wishes there was a way to reassure Natasha as well.

“So, Barnes.” Clint seems like the only one to break silences today. “You think they’ve gotten bigger stuffed animals yet?”

“They banned us from the games last time.”

“We could wear disguises.”

“We almost cost that kid his job.”

“You definitely made him cry,” Natasha says, her voice not quite normal.

“She’s right, Clint.” Wanda turns in her seat and looks at him. “Making teenagers cry is not cool.”

“I didn’t do it on _purpose_ ,” Clint says with a pout. “Besides the look on Hill’s face was worth it.”

“He _cried_.” Sam turns slightly so he can waggle a finger at Clint. “Not cool.”

“Don’t be mad at me, Dad. I’ll be better.”

Wanda wrinkles her brow. “This car gets creepier the longer we’re in it. Are we almost there?”

Natasha answers by pulling in somewhere to park. “Everybody out.”

They all get out of the car, Steve sliding out the passenger side, rather than getting out the driver’s side with Bucky and Natasha. They all walk toward the boardwalk, falling in step easily. Natasha moves next to Steve and touches the back of her hand to his. He moves his away, but only to slip his palm against hers, lace their fingers together.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Steve shrugs.

“I’m still sorry.”

He squeezes her hand then lets it go so he can wrap his arm around her shoulders. Tugging her close, he kisses the top of her head. “I know. It’s okay.”

She presses her forehead against his chest. He stops and puts two fingers under her chin, tilting it up so he can kiss her slow and deep. She goes up on her toes and wraps her arms over his shoulders. Steve holds her close, hands on her waist even after she pulls away and sinks back down from her toes. 

“We’re okay, Nat.”

She smiles tentative, but believing. “Okay.”

“C’mon. Wanda doesn’t deserve to be stuck alone with the four of them, and they won’t wait for us.”

“James will.”

“Bucky’s susceptible to Sam and Clint’s dares and taunting. He’ll disappear with them in a heartbeat.” He puts his back to her and kneels down.

“You’re facing the wrong way if you’re proposing to me.”

“Think we’re all more inclined toward propositioning than proposing. Climb on.”

“So much sexier in bed.” She puts her hands on his shoulders and presses against his back. Steve slides his hands along her legs, getting them at her knees and holding her as he stands up. She wraps her legs around him, and Steve takes off at a jog. They catch up to the others a couple of blocks later. Sam looks back at them and narrows his eyes. 

“You didn’t offer any of the rest of us a ride.”

“Now, Sam. We know I’m not your type.”

Bucky looks at Natasha, who rests her chin on Steve’s shoulder where it meets his throat. She smiles at Bucky and he exhales, shoulders relaxing slightly. She reaches out for his hand and he takes it, moving closer to them. “We’re okay.”

Steve nods. “Always.”

Sam’s shriek makes them all jerk in his direction, instinctively reaching for their weapons. The sight of Clint with Sam hoisted on his back stops them all dead. “Put me down, Barton!”

“Oh, I see.” Bucky pouts. “I don’t get a ride.”

“I’d sic you on Wanda, but I like her. Rogers is big enough for you and Nat.”

“Hey!” Steve lifts an eyebrow. “No more sex talk.”

Clint laughs and keeps walking despite Sam’s protests. When he starts running, Sam starts demanding that Bucky rescue him. Bucky just laughs, and waves Wanda over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they fall in step with Steve and Natasha.

They dodge groups of teenagers and families as they walk, the six of them weaving in and out around one another. Clint drags Bucky to the arcade and the rest of them follow, resigned.

Sam elbows Steve. “Bets on how long it takes before they get tossed out?”

Wanda lifts her hand. “I give Clint ten minutes.”

Sam flips open an imaginary notebook and makes a mark. “Bets on Barnes?”

“If they split up, James gets fifteen.”

“Boring,” Natasha says with a shrug. “Let’s go do something else. Bumper cars.”

“We’ve all seen the way you drive,” Sam says, pointlessly, since she’d driven them to Luna Park. “I do not have a death wish.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Natasha pats Sam on the shoulder. “I make a lot of men feel emasculated. Doesn’t mean we love you any less.”

“I know what you’re tryin’ to do, woman.”

Steve drops his arm across Sam’s shoulders. “It’s still working though, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Dammit.”

Steve laughs. “Don’t worry. Happens to the best of us.”

**

Steve sits on the sand, leaning back on his hands. The sky is smoky from fireworks, and the sulfur hangs in the air. Luna Park is lit up in the distance, but it’s otherwise dark on the beach, no moon visible.

Clint drops on the ground across from him, setting a giant purple penguin on his lap. Wanda leans around it to look Clint in the eye. “Really?”

“I'll donate it to the Children’s Hospital.” He shrugs. “It’s the principle of the thing. They rig ‘em so they can’t be beat. We have a civic duty to win prizes from them.”

“Mm-hm.” Steve nods, eyebrow raised. He smiles as Wanda steals the penguin and plants it in her lap. “And it has nothing to do with the pissing contest between you and Bucky.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Right.”

Sam walks up and sits next to Wanda. He opens the bag he has with him and passes each of them a beer. Sam rubs the back of his neck. “Where’s Mario Andretti? She bringing’ me a neck brace?”

“She and Buck are grabbing dogs. They’ll be here in a minute.” Steve takes a drink, then twists the bottom of the bottle into the sand. “Thanks for hanging out tonight.”

Clint shrugs it off as Sam takes a drink of his beer. Sam glances at Wanda and then back at Steve. “Everything all right?”

“Last job hit a little too close to home, that’s all.”

Wanda nods, but doesn’t mask her frown. “But you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles, bright even in the dark. “We are.”

“Good. No details.”

“Who’s hungry?”

Steve tilts his head back to look up at Bucky and Natasha. His smile widens. “Hey.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and hands food over to Clint, Sam, and Wanda before sitting on the ground next to Steve. She leans against his chest and he straightens slightly, kissing the top of her head.

Bucky gives the hot dogs in his hands to Steve and Natasha and sits down on the other side of Steve before snagging one of the hot dogs for himself. Tilting his head, Bucky kisses Natasha’s temple, then Steve’s throat.

“I don’t know if you three are relationship goals or just disgustingly unreal,” Wanda says with a shake of her head.

“Both.” Natasha agrees. She finishes her hot dog and licks her fingers. “Also lucky.”

“Pfft.” Bucky huffs a breath. “Takes more than luck.”

“Doesn’t hurt to have though.” Steve wraps an arm around each of them, tugging them closer. Clint’s phone camera clicks and Steve smiles, even though it’s just as likely Clint took a picture of the penguin.. 

“Anyway,” Bucky leans in and looks Wanda in the eye. “We have to be together. No one else is pretty enough for us.”

Wanda tosses the penguin at Bucky and he catches it easily. “You mean who else could put up with you.”

“Right.” Natasha laughs. “That’s what he said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There is one discussion of a corpse of a murder victim, though there are no details and very little description. There is one incident that insinuates a point-blank shooting.


End file.
